The present invention relates to a cathode structure for a thin film battery. More particularly, it relates to a cathode structure whose active material is titanium disulfide.
As to employing titanium disulfide (hereinbelow written as "TiS.sub.2 ") for the cathode thin film of a thin film battery, several attempts have heretofore been made (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,861). In such attempts, however, a pressed compact of TiS.sub.2 powder is attached to a current collector, and a structure suited electrochemically is not especially contrived.
In addition, a method of manufacturing TiS.sub.2 has been known from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 56-84318. In this method, the produced TiS.sub.2 is merely collected so as to be used for a desired purpose.